


tuesday

by neigh



Category: The 1975 (Band)
Genre: M/M, george is protective and makes him feel better, hes very sad about it, mattys dog is being put down, soft uni boyfriends, very soft and very gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neigh/pseuds/neigh
Summary: mattys dog gets put down and he's very distraught about it, but george looks after him as always





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impendingdeity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impendingdeity/gifts).



george was woken up by gentle plods of footsteps along the floor; he assumed it was just matty getting up to get a glass of water, and was about to close his eyes and start snoring again until he felt a weight on his creaky mattress. he sat in silence for a few seconds, examining the outline of his boyfriends slim frame he could see in the pitch black room, and listening to the almost silent sniffles he let out. ‘what's wrong, matthew?’ his tired voice came out more croaky than intended, making matty shift slightly on the bed. ‘i have to go home.’ mattys voice was almost silent, but you could still hear the hints of tears through his choked words. he raised his arm to wipe away a tear from his eye with the long sleeves on his jumper that he had stolen from george months prior. ‘why? what's wrong baby?’ george sat up instantly and enveloped matty in his arms, letting him sob into his shoulder. ‘poppy. she's being put down on thursday.’ mattys voice grew quiet, not wanting to hear the words said aloud for the second time of the night. poppy was mattys family dog; george knew how much she meant to him, how he always went home on the holidays even if no one was there, just to see her. george pulled him in tighter, thoughts and questions running through his head. ‘can i- can i come with you?’ he all but whispered, not wanting matty to go on his own. he couldn't bear staying at school without his boyfriend for 3 more days, he needed to be with him to keep him happy. george wouldn't be able to sleep if he didn't know how matty was doing. ‘well… you're the one with the car, georgie,’ matty sniffled, trying to wipe away the last of his tears before they started leaking from his puffy eyes again. ‘if we leave now we'll get there by morning. come on’ george grabbed mattys hand, pulling him off the bed before reaching for a pair of jeans on the floor. ‘put these on, matty. don't want the school seeing you in your pants’ george gave him the jeans and a kiss on the forehead, grabbing his car keys off of the table and getting ready to go.   
‘i need to get petrol before we go. d’you want anything from the shop, matthew?’ george questioned, not gaining a response from his boyfriend, who was curled up half asleep on the car seat. george let out a small sigh, knowing how distraught matty was. he left the car, and when he returned, matty had waken himself up again, and he gave his boyfriend a weak smile as he walked back to the vehicle. he was carrying a pack of tissues and lots of food, having picked out most of mattys favourites, trying to give him comfort in one of the easiest ways possible. george started up the car immediately, wanting to get matty home before sunrise, as soon as possible.  
about 2 hours into the journey, matty started to stir awake again, after being asleep for a majority of the ride. he uncurled himself and stretched out in the little space he had, settling back again into his seat. after about 5 minutes of silence and nothing happening, his legs started jittering and his fingers started scratching the rough denim of his jeans. george could tell he was stressed out, fidgeting about in his seat like he was about to launch himself out of the car. out of instinct, george placed his hand on mattys small thigh, squeezing gently to let him know he was still there. matty settled instantly into his touch, and tied his hair back to stop himself fiddling with the hairband on his wrist.   
one hour and 6 games of I Spy later, matty had fallen into slumber again, after crying for a little while into george's hand. over the 3 hours they had been on the road, george had started formulating plans on how to cheer matty up before he took him home. he swore he felt a lightbulb pop up above his head as he came up with the smartest idea he'd thought of in a while; he turned off into a slip road, changing their destination for the time being.   
when matty woke up again, the car was stopped on a small road and the sun had nearly finished rising through the trees. he furrowed his eyebrows at george and gave him a confused look as he tried to make sense of his surroundings. he gasped as he realised where george had taken him; a smile spreading on his face fast. ‘come on, love.’ a wide grin grew on george's face as he helped matty out of the car, watching his eyes light up as he looked around at the forest surrounding them. ‘fuck, george, and i always thought i was the romantic one’ matty giggled, taking a seat on a wooden bench. ‘i wanted to cheer you up, darling. you remember the last time we were here?’ george took a seat next to matty, shifting him into his lap and wrapping his arms around his waist. ‘when we first met? i remember thinking you was a right twat. got stuck in the tree and you nearly broke your leg when you jumped down’ matty covered his mouth with his sleeve to hide his grin. george pulled his hand away and gave him a quick kiss, pulling him off his lap again and dragging him back to the car. ‘come on. let's get you home, love’ he spoke softly to his boyfriend, despite the energy they had gained from their short detour. matty smiled despite his efforts as he realised just how much george cared for him.

**Author's Note:**

> i was really tired when i wrote this so i apologise for any stupid mistakes or if it doesn't make sense at any point :~)


End file.
